1. Field of the Invention
The present utility model invention relates to an identification device, more particularly to an object identification structure applicable for identification, production control, and data retrieval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All kinds of conventional identification systems are using an identification method by labeling the object to be tested with a bar code sticker, and then decoding the bar code by a code reader. Since the bar code sticker is not of high heat resistible, and easy to peel off or easy to copy, therefore regardless of applying it to the manufactured products in the control of production procedure or in the identification process of the data retrieval system, there exists many uncertain factors in the identification process and bottlenecks or shortcomings of the inefficient operation.
In view of the above description, the inventor of the present utility model invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the identification system herein which is hereby submitted for patent application.
Therefore, the primary objective of the utility model invention is to provide an object identification structure applicable for identification, production management, and data retrieval, and to effectively improve the control of the production procedure, and to identify objects from counterfeits.
The present utility model provides an object identification structure applicable for authentication, production control, and data retrieval and such structure is high heat resistant, uneasy-to-fall-off, and copy protective, in order to attain the purposes of improving the production control and protecting from counterfeits. The present utility model invention comprises an object with a printed page to be identified; and its feature is that there is a Radio Frequency Identification Integrated Circuit RFIDIC deposed at the appropriate position on the front printed page, and said RFIDIC further comprising a storage device for storing user""s (or storing account) identification code, password, serial number and the like, working with a computer terminal connected to a set of wireless code reader interfaced with RS232 or RS485 for detection. Such arrangement can improve the control of the manufacturing procedure and attain the identification purpose.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the utility model invention, its performance and advantages, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the utility model invention.